1. Field
This disclosure relates to computer software and more particularly to a software system and method for managing data listings.
2. General Background
A challenge common to companies that need to manage and present listing of data to customers, such as real estate brokers, employment recruiters, and travel agencies is conveying the information they have in a succinct and intelligent manner such that the users of such data gain the particular information they seek in an optimum, efficient and effective manner in the shortest period of search time. Another challenge is the need to track data flow, information transfer between various business units and management entities utilizing listing data.
One illustrative example involves the field of employment recruitment. The challenge for companies seeking to attract talented employees is finding the best set of candidates for the position available. The challenge for job seekers is finding the right job. One standard practice among human resource departments is to create a job description for each open position, then advertise the position along with the description. Recruiters and job seekers then have to review and analyze these descriptions in order to determine a match between job seekers and particular jobs.
A number of searching tools are available to a person searching on the Internet for the right job based on his or her skill set. Typical searching tools currently available require the job seeker to select various criteria in the form of keywords, such as desired locations, types of jobs, desired compensation levels, etc. Similarly, the employers provide, in addition to the job description, levels of skill, education, years of experience, etc. required to be considered for a particular job. Searching tools then look up the seeker's keywords in a data base of job descriptions and return, or display those job descriptions that contain the job seeker's keywords. However, available search tools still either often require the employer and the job seeker to each sift through a large number of so-called search results or can return no search results at all if the criteria provided is too specific or narrow.
In general, a number of searching tools are available to a person searching on the Internet for any data that is compiled in listings form, for example, a new home in a particular area. Typical real estate searching tools currently available require the home buyer or the buyer's agent to select various criteria in the form of keywords, such as desired locations, types of house, lot size, school system, street location preferences, price range, etc. A listing real estate broker provides, typically in a multiple listing service, in addition to the home description, pictures and other data such as square footage of the lot, the house, and number of bedrooms and baths, for example. Searching tools then look up the user's keywords in a data base of homes and return, or display, those homes that contain the user's keywords. However, available search tools still either often require the user, either the real estate broker, or the potential buyer, or other user, to each sift through a large number of so-called search results on multiple sites. It would be desirable, then, to provide a search management system that more effectively collects the listings data, normalizes the data and manages the interfaces between users and providers of listings data.